naruto: force child
by blood ghost327
Summary: what if naruto was clueless about jutsu's but was a force weilder? please read and review.
1. naruto: the force unleashed

AU: hello everyone on , this is my first fan fiction ever. Hopefully it's a success. Without further stalling, here is my first story. This is a kind of crossover of star wars and naruto. Except there won't be any star wars characters except star killer.

Naruto: force child

I also don't own naruto or star wars or anything like that.

Chapter 1: the force unleashed

A boy, the one, the chosen, the ultimate power, the child of mythological powers, who was to be the most powerful being on the face of the earth, has just got done with his annual "beat the child until he's dead" treatment.

What the villagers of konoha didn't know was that this child was destined to be great. To be the ultimate weapon. The ultimate killing machine. But alas, he was destined to be alone.

"Ah no stop!" yelled a frightened young blond boy as he ran into an apartment complex.

"Die you little demon!" yelled a few dozen ignorant villagers.

"What did I do to you?" thought the blond haired boy.

"Kill him, kill him, kill him!" chanted the murderous crowd.

"Why won't they just leave me alone?" he thought.

"Hurry finds him!" yelled a random villager.

"Kill the demon!" "Burn him alive!" "Chop him into pieces!" yelled a few more.

Trying to be quiet, he cries for a few minutes while they continue to search for him, ransacking everything in the complex.

"I hear him, this way!"Yelled someone.

Suddenly the closet he was hiding in was forced open and 3 villagers roughly grabbed him and held him up.

"Now now little demon why were you hiding?" "Were you scared of us?" "If you're not, then you will be. You will be." The villagers had been carrying an assortment of sharp objects like knives and machetes.

"Everyone grab a weapon and take aim."

Now only one person is holding him, and many are surrounding him with their objects ready to jab and stab.

"On 3" "1…" "I need to stop this" "2..." "Somebody help" the child is crying and shaking like he's having convulsions.

"3!" "NO!"

The child had felt something building inside of him when the villagers had grabbed him. A tingling sort of feeling. Like a bubble was inside him and wanted to be released. When they had tried to attack him, he had unknowingly set off an advanced force move, known as force repulse. It was like the bubble had violently burst open. As the child came to, he saw blood splattered everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling, everywhere including himself. The smell was oddly intoxicating to the child, almost addictive. The child slowly walked out of the complex, covered in blood. The villagers were reported KIA, and the child is missing. No one has seen the child since the "terrible accident" had occurred. Some blame iwa Nins, some blame cloud Nins, and some blame that blond headed boy, naruto.

AU: well how about that? Was that good? Sorry about any spelling mistakes or misuse of grammar, I promise ill get better, and the next chapter will be naruto returning home and confronting the hokage. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Sorry it's so short. Until next time, blood ghost.


	2. enter naruto

AU: hello everyone, due to me getting more popularity than I expected, I am making chapter 2 of naruto: force child. So yea, this chapter is how he disappeared. I may or may not get to the return of naruto this chapter. Enjoy. As a side note, notify me if I somehow plagiarize someone.

Chapter 2: enter naruto

Somewhere outside konoha…

"What was that?" thought star killer.

He had felt a tremendous amount of force build up and was on his way to investigate. On the way there he felt it suddenly released and noticed a small portion of smoke rising from konoha.

"Maybe there was a fire?" he thought. He knew however, that this wasn't the case.

"There's no mistaking it, someone used the force. The question is…who?" he thought aloud to himself. He hurried his pace through the thick forest. He arrived about 10 minutes later, and came to a building with a chunk of it blown out. Specifically the 5th floor, which was right in the middle. How it didn't come crumbling down was short of a miracle. However he had no time to ponder this. Star killer quickly jumped into the opening and same upon the sight that would make a normal person have nightmares for the rest of his life.

"…damn…" said star killer.

What he saw, was a room that was around 15 feet long and covered in blood. There was also an assortment of organs and bent metal lying around. Occasionally there was a limb but never a body. It was a massacre.

"Did a sith do this?" "Sick bastards" thought star killer.

As he made his way across the room he did discover something. Something interesting. Something actually _alive _in this hellhole.

It was a boy. A 7 year old by the look of it.

He seemed unconscious.

"What should I do with him?" "Maybe I should kill him?" "Wait… did he do this?"

"I need to be sure." Star killer slowly crouched down, and brought his hand onto the boy's forehead.

"**GET AWAY FROM ME!" **yelled the little boy who was covered in blood making his yellow hair turn orange-yellow.

"DAMNIT!" thought star killer who felt and saw as a lightning bolt came streaking at him. Then he absorbed the bolt then shot it out through the opening, coincidentally hitting a few power lines and causing power to go out for few blocks. Including the building he was in.

"Again, DAMNIT!" star killer now didn't even know where the kid was and he could shoot lightning. Even he couldn't do that till he was 16! Out the dark came another bolt which was bigger than the previous. However prepared you are, you're never ready for when lightning blurs out of the dark and aims for your face. While trying to move out of the way he got hit in the shoulder.

"Ah fuck." Yelled star killer in his mind.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE! ALL I WANT IS TO BE ALONE! NOW LEAVE!"**

"I need to buy some time."

"WAIT! I WANT TO HELP YOU!"

"**NO, YOU LIE! YOU WANT TO HURT ME!"**

Then another bolt aimed for his head. "Damnit kid stop." Thought star killer. "Wait I know what to do."

Placing his hands facing about 5 inches apart in front of his face, he actually _caught _the lightning. Then he forced them apart, creating a shield made of lightning that encircled his body. Coincidentally the lightning showed enough light for him to see the kid. And it was terrible.

While the kid was only a little over 4'6 he was covered with blood. Like he took a shower with it. It was crusted in his clothes and hair. But the most frightening thing was the look of hate and malice. But there was fear. And the pupil was purple and slitted, while the rest was completely black. Even the part that was supposed to be white. While he studied the kid who was a little less than looking like a demon, he noticed the kid was observing him.

"Are you going to stop with the lightning, or do I need to stop you?"

"I…I'm…going to stop."

"Good, now why don't you tell me what happened here?"

So naruto told him what happened to him, the chase, the grabbing and the feeling, and the empty feeling afterwards.

"Kid, this isn't your fault" "you couldn't control your power, your gift."

"What gift?" said the young boy?

"The ultimate power, the force."

"Why do I have it mister?"

"That… I don't know."

"So tell me your name, so I can call you by name."

Looking a little shrewd at first, the boy told him.

"My name is…naruto."

And that is what started the apprenticeship of star killer and naruto.

"…HEY LOOK OUT!" shouted naruto.

For naruto saw a 3 man anbu squad jumping toward the building.

"Stay here, naruto." Said star killer.

As naruto sat there he saw star killer melt into the shadows.

"Well what do we have here?" said an anbu in a goat mask.

"Well we have the demon of konoha!" said another in an eagle mask.

"I say we kill him!" said yet another in a rabbit mask.

"Let's do it th…" said the one in the goat mask, but he was cut short from something.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ah,ah,ah I can't br...e.…"

CRACK!

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" said the eagle one.

"Me" said a voice coming from nowhere. Then the eagle masked one died from a blade as red as blood going through his forehead. He dropped with a thud.

"What are you doing demon? How is this happening?" then the rabbit was violently lifted up and slammed into the ceiling. Then electrocuted, then brought up to star killers face as he stepped out of the shadows. Then star killer lifted him outside, and use both hands to rip the anbu in half with the force. As the anbu dropped from a few stories up, star killer told naruto:

"That is the power of the force."

Grabbing naruto's hand he ran away with him, into the darkness of night.

AU: well how was that? I know it's not the longest thing ever, but as I progress there will be definite improvement. Make sure you review and stuff. Until next time: blood ghost.


	3. genin of the force

AU: hello everyone this is chapter 3 of naruto: force child, a quick little side note: naruto is 13. He was 7 when he left. So yes he will be powerful. But not OMG! HE JUST DESTROYED THE MOST POWERFUL VILLIAN IN UNDER 5 MINUTES powerful. Just powerful. Now on with the show.

Chapter 3: genin of the force

_A giant bonfire, burning an entire city, a monster, seemingly made of sand with a person stuck in its head. And a 3 headed snake. How peculiar. But what is this city? The walls around it are destroyed. Wait what's that? It looks like a leaf symbol. Holy shit…this is konoha._

"_NO!"_ exclaimed naruto.

Breathing like he just ran a marathon, naruto sat up. "What the hell was that?" inside a little tent naruto got up and dressed. He slowly put on his clothes, which was a black pair of pants and a black shirt. Followed by a large hooded cloak. Finally he put on his mask, which was decorated to show only the bottom half of his face. (His mouth and chin) strapping on his sword, he exited the tent.

"I sense you are disturbed by something my apprentice?" "No, master"

"I thought I told you long ago, NOT to hide your feelings? That would only hinder you."

"Well, I had a…a…vision." "I see" "so what did you see" "I saw a village, being destroyed by a giant sand monster and a three headed snake. But at the end of the vision, I realized something." "Oh?" "The village…was konoha."

"Do you understand the meaning of this vision?" hesitantly naruto answered: "no master".

"It seems that you are to save your old village, apprentice." "But…but why would I save the village that tried to kill me?" "It seems to be your fate, apprentice."

"Appre…naruto, do you still wish to continue to konoha?" "Y-yes master."

That was odd, thought naruto. Master usually only call's me apprentice.

"Naruto?" "Yes master?" "Let us continue on our way." Without saying a word, naruto followed close behind.

20 minutes later…

"Master?" "Yes" "why did you call me naruto?" without stopping or losing stride, he replied: "you are capable of seeing into the future, naruto. That makes you a step closer to your destiny. You do not deserve to be called a mere apprentice." "U-uh thank you master." "Your gratitude is not required, naruto." "Look naruto, we are nearly at the gates."

Looking up naruto saw the standing gates of konoha, which brought back his vision. With audio included. Now he could hear the screams of thousands of people, being burned alive and dying painful deaths.

"Naruto." "Yes master?" "Stop." "What master?" "It is time." "Time for what?" "This."

At that time his master pulled out what naruto had been dreaming about for years.

His very own katana. "Master…?" "Yes, you have accomplished a great many things over the years." "This vision made me decide to give it to you early. You have earned this, it is yours."

Star killer handed naruto a sheath, which held the katana. "Go on open it." Urged star killer.

Slowly naruto dragged out the katana. It was beautiful. The hilt was around 7 inches long with cloth wrapped on it, and it alternated a red-black pattern. The guard, which was only an inch thick, was a black color that connected the hilt to a 2 foot 2 inch blade that was a midnight black.

"M-master this is too much, I don't deserve this" "yes you do naruto." "Besides you're the only one who can touch it." "What? Why?" "The blade that chose you is this one." "This blade is bonded to you; no one else can touch it. If someone touched the blade or hilt, there innards would be ripped out. Through their mouth." Wincing slightly naruto detached his old sword, and attached his new one, which shined with the sun.

Walking through the gates, naruto wondered why they weren't stopped. Reaching out with the force naruto felt fear. Not your scary movie fear, but fear that one wrong twitch, and you were castrated with a cat's claw.

"Weird" thought naruto.

Naruto was only pondering this when he turned to ask his master about this and noticed he was gone.

"What the hell?" _"Naruto look at your sword."_

Naruto slowly looked at his new katana, and noticed a note on it. "What the hell is that doing on there?"

Naruto picked it off and noticed some symbols on the letter.

POOF

Naruto caught 2 scrolls in midair, and opened up the one that said "first"

_Dear naruto:_

_By the time you read this I'll be gone, and you'll be in konoha wondering how in the hell I got away. Well that's not important right now, but what's important is that you learn what's on these scrolls. In this scroll are new "dances" for your new blade. The second scroll contains 2 new force powers, which will greatly increase your connection with the force. _

_Sincerely,_

**Star killer**

"Well this is odd." Thought naruto "let's see what the dances are."

**DANCE OF THE LILY**

**DANCE OF THE TIGER**

**DANCE OF THE WIND**

**DANCE OF THE EARTH**

**DANCE OF THE DEAD**

"Dance of the dead, huh?" "Let's see what the force moves are."

**FORCE TRAUMA: ALLOWS YOU TO DISENTAGRATE A LIMB WITH THE FORCE. SIMPLY CENTER THE FORCE ON A LIMB, AND THEN APPLY PRESSURE. COMMONLY USED FOR ASSASSINATION.**

**FORCE REPULSE: ALLOWS FOR A CHARGE OF THE FORCE. CAN BE USED TO BLAST ENEMIES A FW FEET AWAY, OR TO FORCE An ARMY AWAY. SIMPLY FOCUS THE FORCE AROUND YOU, AND THEN RELEASE THE ENERGY TO HIT WITHIN A CERTAIN BLAST RADIUS.**

"This could be useful"

"Now I need to find the hokage".

Then naruto walked to the tower, an obvious place for the hokage.

As he walked in, people gave him strange looks. They also started to remark about his attire.

"Hello secretary?" "ye… what do you want?" "I wish to see the hokage" "he's busy" "I said **now."** Said naruto turning his voice to a dark growl.

"A-as you wish s-sir."

The secretary slowly got up, and opened the door to the hokage's office.

"Someone to see you sir" "thank you Amanda"

Naruto slowly walked into the hokage's office, and noticed how old and fragile he looked. He will still have to be on his toes.

"Hokage" "yes?" "I wish to become a ninja of your village" "while I have no objection to this, I must ask why?" "It is for personal reasons, hokage" "well it seems you arrived at the right time. The academy is doing their tests today, so if you hurry over you can make it." "Thank you hokage" "your most welcome young man" as naruto left, the ancient hokage stared at the door he left through. "Why does it feel like I know him?" he thought to himself. "Could that have been… no it's not possible" sighing he turned his desk only to see a colossal mound of paperwork. "Damnit"

"I wonder what you have to do to pass this exam"

Inside the building…

A dark haired teacher was conducting the class through their examinations when a yellow haired boy walked into the room.

"Um hello, who are you?"

"I am…naruto"

"Ok, naruto why don't you sit here and watch while we conduct a few more people for tests. I assume you're here for the exam?" "Yes"

"BUT IRUKA, WHY DOES HE JUST WALK IN HERE AND GET TO TAKE THE EXAM? WE HAD TO STUDY 4 YEARS. IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Sakura, it's ok." "NO ITS NOT!" "Shut up" said naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME? HUH STUPID?" "I said shut up you annoying little banshee" "WHY I OUGHTA BEAT YOU UP FOR THAT!" "sakura/naruto quit fighting now" "you wait for yours" said sakura in a whisper.

As naruto watched the people take the exam, he noticed each one do the same thing. The same hand signs, which made them turn into someone else or make more of you.

"Naruto, do you think you can take the exam since you've seen people go now?" "Maybe, except I have one question." "What might that be naruto?" "What are those stupid little hand signs for?"

"Obviously those are for jutsus naruto" "what the fuck is a jutsu?" everyone immediately looked at naruto as if he were an alien. Despite foul language being used in front of iruka, even the dumbest of kids knew what a jutsu was.

"Ha what a dumbass" though t a certain emo teenager.

"Naruto, everyone uses jutsus. Now quit kidding around and do a henge, along with 3 bunshins."

"I'm not playing around. I really don't know what a jutsu is" "then how do you expect to pass?" "By demonstrating my force powers, obviously" "what is the force?" iruka was getting more annoyed by the second. "Get me a heavy object…oh, this will do" naruto proceeded to lift iruka, along with his desk and chair, using the force. Everyone was speechless. "n-naruto put me down" so he did. He let iruka fall to the ground along with the desk and chair.

"Well…it seems I'm going to have to pass you. I'll have to speak to this about the hokage though."

Naruto received his head band, and sat down. "Now everyone take a lunch break, and meet back here at 12. You will be placed on your genin teams."

That was naruto's first step to greatness. He is now a genin of the leaf.


	4. new attire and fights

AU: hello everyone, this is blood ghost and this is chapter4 of naruto: force child. I planned on releasing this chapter earlier, but was stopped short by a couple of things. One was that I accidently forgot to save this chapter. TWICE! But I'm not going into details, so enjoy chapter 4 of naruto: force child. - Blood ghost.

Chapter 4: new attire and fights

"Man this is one weird ass day" thought naruto. His master had disappeared, he just heard about 'chakra' whatever the fuck it was, and he noticed he needed new clothes. These ones were starting to rip. "Maybe I can find a clothing store somewhere… maybe I should look arou-""HEY STUPID!" turning around naruto noticed that the pink haired girl, along with a blonde haired girl, were running toward him. Apparently trying to bum rush him.

"Why do they always rush?" he thought to himself. Setting in the traditional Jedi stance, he gathered the force in his hands. Which, unfortunately, the foolish girls didn't notice. Right until he slammed his hands in front of him, causing the girls to go flying about 20 feet. Walking over to the unconscious girls, he noticed that the pink haired one was quite flat chested, while her friend…was more than adequate in that area. "…" naruto groped the blonde haired girl's right breast, and jumped away.

"He he" "now what was I thinking about again? Oh yeah, new clothes. "Lets look around…" naruto did a quick 360 in which he noticed that there weren't any shops around. "Damn, you think there'd be one!"

But he saw, again. The vision, it came back. But he _felt _the heat and smoke and overwhelming feel of despair. "NO, STOP!" he shouted at himself. "AHHHHHHHH" he shouted in his own head. Never had he felt such fear and pain. But as soon as it started it stopped. It stopped because he felt the presence of an overwhelming light and dark force. "I need to find the source" thought naruto. _Follow me, follow me _whispered a voice in his head.

Naruto immediately jumped from building to building looking for the source. Then he found it. Inside a clothing shop. "…" thought naruto. He jumped down, startling a few villagers in the process who quickly scrambled away leaving the street deserted. It was then he saw what he knew was what he was looking for. Through a shop window, he saw the ancient and ceremonial Jedi robes that once belonged to former Jedi. How it ended up in a shop he'll never know. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. The robes were died black. And there was a mask in the hood of the robes.

Walking inside, naruto felt himself attracted toward the robes and mask. Take it, he thought to himself. No is around. Just grab it, put in on. Simple. Reaching out like he was about to touch a bomb naruto took the clothes down. He found a simple dressing room, and stripped out of his old clothes. Then slowly donning the Jedi robes, he pulled down his hood. Obviously, the robes were a symbol of the light, but the mask was a different story. It reeked of the dark side. But it was obvious he was to wear. But why was he so hesitant? Agonizingly slowly, naruto put the mask up to his face and put it on. Nothing happened. "Wow, I am so paranoid ha." Naruto reached behind him and pulled his hood up.

That was when the trouble started. First the owner of the store barged into the dressing room, and looked around inside. However, he found nothing. "What the fuck, why isn't he shouting or something?" huffing the owner slammed the door shut. Naruto didn't move until he heard the owner go outside. Then he pulled the hood down, and took off the mask. What shocked him was that the mask was originally all black. Except now it was half black and half white. Well the black was a little more there than the white. But that wasn't what startled him. What startled him was the sudden transformation of the mask.

"I better get out of here" looking at the clock, he saw it was 11:55. "SHIT!" naruto quickly put the mask back on and hood up. Then he raced out of the building.

_In the academy…_

"Ok class, settle down, and settle down, I said **SETTLE DOWN! **Thank you"

"Now we're going to announce teams, so listen up". "But sensei, the new student isn't here." Said a boy in dark glasses."

"So he's not" then naruto walked through the door. "Made it."

"Yes well let's get the teams on the way."

Naruto sat down but not without noticing that the pink haired girl gave him a glare, and the blonde haired one gave him a strange look, but looked away.

"Now team one is…"

_5 minutes later…_

"Team 7 is sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno-""YES!" "-and naruto" "WHAT?" "Sakura be quiet." "Your instructor will be kakashi"

"So sakura is her name. Yea like that's not weird." Thought naruto.

_A few minutes later…_

"Team 10 is choji akimichi, nara shikamaru, and ino yamanaka." "Your instructor is asuma".

While ino just groaned, naruto thought "so ino huh? I'll have to see her sometime…"

"Thank you all for being in the academy, and be the nest ninja you can be!"

_3 hours later…_

"Were the hell is our sensei?" said sakura for the millionth time in that hour. Of course naruto is stuck in a room with her for 3 hours. Destiny is funny like that.

"Shut up you little fan girl." Said naruto for the millionth time. "No you shut up asshole!" "Go get rejected by sasuke again fan girl." But before sakura could reply, a ninja with silver hair and one eye walked into the room.

"Holy shit it's a Cyclops" said naruto. "My first impression…you're funny." "Now get to the roof".

Then he disappeared.

Naruto simply opened a window, jumped out and jumped to a brick wall opposite the academy and jumped on top of the building.

"Guess we gotta walk, huh sasuke?" sasuke ignored her and started to walk to the roof.

_15 minutes later…_

Sakura and sasuke arrived huffing and puffing. Sitting down kakashi began his speech.

"Well, now that we're all here why don't we start with a knowing exercise? You can tell me your name, goals, and dreams. You first pinky." "Well my name is sakura, I my goal is to be girlfriend to… (Turns to sasuke) and my dream is to be wife to… (Turns to sasuke). "Um…ok, you next broody." Sasuke just sits there and broods.

"Well I guess he's not gonna talk." "You go Mr. Light and dark."

"My name is naruto, my goal is to make myself a family, and my dream is to be the master of the force."

"Well whatever the force is, I'm sure you're good at it. Now meet me at training ground 14 tomorrow at 10:00. And don't eat breakfast." "Why not?" said sakura. "You'll throw it back up."

With that kakashi leapt away.

Naruto slowly got up and as he was walking away, he heard sasuke say "naruto, fight me now!"

AU: yeah, there's chapter 4 for you. I wanted naruto to develop more as a person. He should be interested in girls not being silent and stoic. Of course Jedi are like that, but he wasn't taught like that. Also tell me what pairing I should do. I'm not doing yaoi or anything like that. But I want a pairing. Except no sakura pairing. I hate narusaku. Anyway, hope you enjoyed- blood ghost.


	5. lightning strikes

AU: hello everyone, I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. Really, I mean that wasn't the best time to start a fan fiction like I've always wanted, because it turns out I have the OAA's this week. I actually have no excuse for last week. Oh well, anyway I hope you guys/gals like my naruto fic. Here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5: lightning strikes

Great. Now the brooder wanted to fight him. Great.

Guess I better teach him a lesson before it's too late.

"Fine"

"w-what?" said sasuke. He said this because sasuke wasn't expecting naruto to accept his challenge. In fact he didn't even know if he'd pay attention to him. But he was pretty sure he fucked up.

"Y-yea well let's fight after kakashi's test." "You seem nervous sasuke. Are you frightened?" "Hell no!" "You will be." And for an instant naruto's eyes flashed purple under his hood. Then he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" whispered sasuke to sakura. But naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto had decided to use a fairly simple trick to get away from his idiotic teammates. A Jedi mind trick is always something good to learn. However jumping onto a building that was a few stories down was different. While he had significantly reduced the impact, he knew his legs would hurt like a motherfucker later. The force only does so much.

But no time to worry about it now. He had other plans. He grudgingly reminded himself that he needed a place to sleep. "Might as well look around" he thought.

Dropping down with his leg only throbbing a little, he started to walk down the streets of konoha. "Man this place is boring" thought naruto as he walked by building after building until he reached a hotel named 'leaf inn'. "Real original" naruto thought to him. Muttering to himself he walked into the inn.

_Inside the inn…_

Alexander was just a normal veteran of the last great ninja war who was broke beyond belief. He normally lived in hotels and inn's where the owners would take pity. Same goes for restraunts. Aside all that, he was just a lonely old man who lived on people's kindness. But during the last Great War, he had seen terrible things. Things that would make grown men want to crawl in a hole and die to avoid the truth. He had seen entire troops slaughtered with a single jutsus, including his lifelong friend Mathew who was impaled on an earth spike. So he knew something was wrong when he felt a presence like death itself was coming. Looking up he saw a teenager about 13 years old walk into the stuffy room with a black robe on and a hood covering his face. He actually could only see a mask that was partially white. Now he could tell when someone was evil. This kid was the epitomy of evil. "This…thing…might be a danger to the village" then Alexander noticed the kid was staring at him. Then he looked away. "I need to get rid of him…tonight." He knew his skills were rusty at best. But he used to be jounin. What could a kid who looked barely out of the academy do to him?

_Back to naruto's POV…_

"Well…this isn't as bad as I thought" naruto thought to himself. Besides the various women giving him predatory looks and what smelled like burnt rubber, it wasn't so bad. Going up to the clerk he asked for a room. "Hey…HEY…yeah I need a room." Apparently the clerk looked surprised and he noticed naruto's headband which was coincidently tied around his arm.

"Uh, first nights for ninja's are free." "That's good…I guess". The clerk handed him a room key with the number 207 on it.

Sensing something was amiss, he looked around. Noticing the girls were still looking at him, he turned away only to see some guy in his late 40's staring at him. Staring back at him, he noticed the guy turned away when he caught him staring. "Fucking pedophile". Then he walked to his room. Until the dude rushed past him and nearly knocked him over. "Fucker".

_Alexander's POV…_

He saw the kid's room number and decided to wait for him in there. There would be no fucking up like on the mission to iwa…not like last time. He reached the room and quickly picked the lock, and shut himself inside.

_Back to naruto…_

Walking up to his room, he opened up the door and stepped inside. Nothing really special, just a drab hotel room with a lamp and a bed along with a shower and bathroom. So it came as a surprise when he shut the door behind him and was kicked head first into the floor. Talk about a surprise.

"I just got kicked. Fuck". Then he was lifted off the floor. His hood was lifted down and a knife put to his throat. He felt it grind against his neck, and decided he had enough. Then naruto pushed off with the force, back flipping onto the floor with ease. The man however fell on his back and it sounded like the impact broke something.

"Who the fucks are you?" asked naruto. The man however stood up and did some weird hand signs that made have to dodge a bunch of metal stars. Naruto wasn't going to stand for that, so he force gripped him and threw him into a wall. "Now tell me…who are you, and what do you want?"

"My name is Alexander…and I want to kill you!" then naruto was hit with the same knife that was against his throat. Right in the leg that hurt the most.

Muffling a cry of pain, he tore out the knife and threw it out a window.

"**Now you're DEAD.**"

What followed was a scene straight from hell.

Picking him up with the force naruto proceeded to the bathroom and held him in the shower and turned it on. Despite it being bitterly cold, the ex-jounin said "h-h-ha-ha I-is that it?"

Naruto stood there impassively and let him be drenched. Then naruto heard a few booms of thunder. That's when he smiled.

Stopping the water, naruto lifted him out and brought him back out into the main room.

"**Now the fun begins"** said naruto with a sick grin on his face.

Bringing out his sword, he brought the Alexander closer and stabbed him through the stomach. Avoiding vital organs and arteries of course. He didn't want him to die. Not yet. He would suffer.

Leaving it in there, he walked over to the big glass pane in front of him. Then Alexander went flying through it, leaving glass embedded in his skin. At this point, he's crying and sobbing for naruto to have mercy. But when you fuck with naruto, you die.

Then Alexander felt the grip binding him dissipate and leaving him. "Maybe I can fall and live…**AGHHH! **

He had a right to yell, for naruto had stepped outside and raised a hand to the sky. Then he felt the hate flowing through his veins, making his powers stronger. And naruto released a stream of lightning bolts each at about 6,000 volts. Now naruto released about 5 bolts from his fingers, and due to the fact that it was raining and he had a sword through his stomach, Alexander died while over 120,000 volts of electricity flowed throughout his body. While this only lasted about 10 seconds, it was enough to cause brain damage. He might have lived a life as a vegetable. But in the process of being shocked, his heart exploded causing massive internal bleeding and shutdown of all bodily functions. When naruto stopped the voltage, Alexander was nothing but a charred husk and a few limbs. Even his eyes had been burned out of his skull. And now naruto had to rest, for the ass kicking he was gonna give sasuke tomorrow.

…

Outside the hotel, sasuke had been walking along minding his own business when someone flew outside of a window. Preparing for a rescue, sasuke ran to the position he thought the man was going to land on. Except when he looked up he noticed he was floating. Let's not forget the big ass sword stabbed through him either. Then he saw naruto. He was actually killing someone!

Then he noticed the man was starting to fall only to be hit by a bunch of lightning bolts flying from naruto's hands. This ended quickly, and naruto had his sword _fly_ to him. Then and there, sasuke knew he was fucked.

AU: well there's chapter 5 for you guy's/gal's who enjoy my story. Please review and stuff.

-blood ghost.


	6. authors note

AU: hello everyone who reads my stories, this is a short author note about something kind of important. My internet may be turned off soon, so I promise to try not to procrastinate on chapter 6 of naruto: force child. I think I will be done with it around Thursday or Friday. Maybe Wednesday. Anyway thanks for all my people who read, and have a nice day.


	7. among the dead

AU: well this is just gonna be a short little note. I plan on rewriting chapter 1 so it's better. I've been getting a lot of story alerts and story favorites, so I'm making chapter 6 sooner than planned. (Which I didn't have a plan for anyway). So please enjoy chapter 6. –blood ghost.

Chapter 6: among the dead

_Hehehehe…what are you? A monster? A freak? A…dare I say…KILLER?! _

_Out of the darkness a man in a vest walks into a spotlight._

"_You killed me while is slept. I hope you're happy". Giving a smile, the mysterious man's face melted and his body turned to ash._

_Another person came out of the darkness. This time a child. _

"_Hi mister, you remember me? Remember how you peeled my skin off with your powers? I hope your happy" laughing a tormented laugh, the kid turned into a bloody skeleton. Still laughing._

_Then the man from last night came out. _"No…I won't let you haunt me! Not anymore!"

Trying to pull out of his meditative state, naruto could only watch as the man described his pain.

"_It felt a power going through me…like a spear was going through my nerves. Oh that reminds me. You did fry my nerves. It felt so bad. Then it was gone. Oh and how you seemed to make all the fluid evaporate in my body. Good times._

_Turning into the husk his body was, he joined the rest of the people who were dead. A pile of ash with a melted face on it, a bloody laughing skeleton, and a dried up husk of a human. The mind is fragile. Especially when you're naruto._

Giving an insane laugh naruto sat up in his bed and screamed, releasing a wave of force energy from his mouth, coincidently blowing a hole in the roof.

"…fuck…" said naruto aloud. Grabbing his sword and mask he walked out of his room window, and jumped onto the street to wander around aimlessly for a few hours thinking about his recent dream. When the owner would find the room an hour later, he swore he would never rent to ninja again.

"Ok I need to think...what would star killer do?" naruto knew the answer. He would embrace it, to become more powerful with himself. He always talked about forgiving himself for past deeds. Apparently he hadn't forgiven himself. He could still here the demented laughs of the kid who he ripped apart. Accidently ripped apart…right?

_Flashback…_

Naruto was lazily walking along the gray nondescript buildings in iwa. Nothing special was happening at the moment but his master had said he needed to learn patience and vigilance. Whatever that was supposed to be useful for when he could just use the force he didn't know.

But star killer was his master and naruto had to obey. He did take him under his wing and all. Absorbed in his thoughts, naruto never noticed 3 anbu stealthily following him from the rooftops of the buildings, silently stalking him around the city.

Turning into an alley way to wait for his master, naruto didn't realize he walked into a trap until it was too late.

"I sense somethi-AGH!" naruto didn't have time to finish his thought as he was slowly dragged into the air by a ninja wire that was strangling him, while nearly cutting skin. Naruto slowly stopped struggling until he was completely motionless. Then he was lifted up to eye level with the mysterious anbu.

Sneering, the anbu said "on orders of the kage, you are to be executed. Come on team lets hang him on the village gate to show what happens to illegal foreigners."

Looking at naruto's face, he started to shake his body. "Not so tough are you?"

And that's when naruto's eyes flew open, revealing those eyes. The eyes that were hated by his own village. His own friends. And now it was returning the hate.

Giving a low growl, he broke the ninja wire with his bare hands. Then he grabbed ninja's mask and poured huge amounts of force into the anbu's face.

Apparently, the force was flammable, as the man quickly melted and his body turned into a pile of ash.

Slowly, he turned toward the other anbu.

Now, anbu were personal bodyguards to the hokage. They were the best of the best. And this...kid just completely annihilated one of the best. However the shock didn't last long and they noticed the kid was watching them. No, not watching. _Stalking_.

Naruto stared at the foreign ninja who attacked him. Pondering whether he was to attack them, naruto gave a short merciless laugh. Then, naruto became a blur as he slaughtered the closest one. There was nothing left as he gave in to the dark side of the force.

"Oh, shit" thought the last anbu as he began to sweat. This kid is merciless, he'll kill me. I need to tell the kage!

Jumping away, he noticed the monster wasn't following him. Maybe he could make it. That is until he heard a voice in his ear say:

"**Run little rabbit run, I enjoy the chase. AHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Scared out of his wits the anbu unwittingly jumped into naruto's trap. A dark alley.

Trying to calm his racing heart, the anbu thought out his next plan of action. He never noticed the blur drop down from above. Until the monster ripped a chunk of flesh from his throat with his teeth. Gurgling in his own blood, his vision slowly faded until he was accepted in death waiting arms.

Giving a senile laugh, he saw a little girl walk into the alleyway.

"What happened here mister?" she asked.

"_**Your death"**_

Given naruto's current state of force alignment, he had no conscious. Only the power to cause death. And he put it to use.

Lifting the little girl in the air, he slowly compressed her body inward despite her screaming protests. Then he heard a scream that would most people want to go and have shock therapy afterwards.

Naruto saw the girl's innards and flesh explode outward in a gory mess, splattering his cloak. Then a girl with cat pupils came around the corner apparently looking for her.

"Jennifer where are you-OH MY GOD, JENNIFER!" this cat woman fell to the ground and looked around her to see if she could spot an intruder. The little girl was nothing more than a skeleton with the eyes still intact. Staring straight into space. The older girl looked up, but naruto was long gone.

It would take months before the nightmares would stop haunting him. But the screams would never stop haunting him, even until this day.

_End flashback…_

"I need to stop dwelling in the past…" naruto thought to himself. But could he ever forgive himself? That would have to be answered later as he had somewhere to be.

Running towards the training grounds naruto looked forward to kicking sasuke's snob ass.

_Around 20 minutes later…_

Naruto arrived at the right training grounds as he saw his teammates. Just sitting there off guard. Anyone could attack them, even naruto himself.

But that wasn't the case as sasuke noticed him, and called out "hey loser why don't you get over here so I can kick your ass!" "Yea you tell him sasuke!"

Naruto slowly walked over, and stood there looking mysterious as usual.

"Nothing to say back loser?"

"I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, you probably can't when you sleep next to that pink haired mess of a ninja."

And with that there was silence.

_An hour later…_

"Finally you showed up you bastard!" yelled sakura.

"Well it's good to see you to sakura" said kakashi as he gave his comical one eyed smile.

Kakashi pulled a clock seemingly out of nowhere.

"You have 2 hours to try to get these bells from me. If you can't get them, then you fail and go back to the academy. Forever"

Sakura gasped, sasuke got a little wide eyed, and naruto just sat there. Seeing that naruto wasn't even affected by this little development, he decided to change up this year's test.

"You know, lets shake things up a bit. I'm going to change this test to a one on one test. To test your strengths."

"What do we have to do, pull names out of a hat?" laughed sasuke.

"No, you each face me for an hour." Said kakashi in a simple tone of voice.

"How could we face you for an hour?" questioned sakura. "Well, if I get in position where an enemy could kill you, then the match is over and vice-versa."

"Now let's get started…oh you go first sakura!" said kakashi.

Nervously walking into the center of the field, sakura got in a basic academy stance.

"She is so gonna be a burden" thought sasuke.

"She is so gonna be killed easily one day" thought naruto.

Giving a start sign kakashi ran at sakura. Unsure of what to do, sakura just stood there in the basic pose.

Giving a laugh, naruto watched as kakashi simply ran at sakura until he jumped over her and put a kunai to her throat. The match was over in less than 10 seconds. Sakura was about as strong as wet paper.

Giving a come here sign, sasuke slowly got up and passed sakura who was returning to the place where naruto sat. "Hey sasuke you think you could-""shut up weakling."

Well sasuke is not in a good mood. Maybe I could cheer him up with an as whooping.

"Come on sasuke, give me your best"

"Your gonna regret saying that sensei!"

"This idiot really thinks he can take a jounin?" thought naruto.

Giving the same signal, it was sasuke who made the first move. Sasuke threw 4 kunai and 2 shuriken right at kakashi's torso and face. Standing there looking shocked, kakashi was hit with all of the kunai. Until it turned out he replaced himself with a log.

"Come on out here kakashi, you know your gonna get beat!" "Oh am I?"

Turning around, sasuke was given a rough roundhouse kick to the back of the head. Staggering slightly, sasuke returned with a combo of high kicks and low punches. That is until kakashi caught a kick and flipped sasuke on his ass. Getting up, sasuke somehow blew fire out of his lungs and nearly got him too.

But that wasn't the real kakashi. The real one had hidden underground. As soon as sasuke had incinerated the clone, kakashi threw his hand through the ground and grabbed sasuke's ankle.

"What the hell?" sasuke was soon buried up to his neck in hard ground. Kakashi popped out of the ground, and cheerfully said "that was great sasuke but you're still dead." As soon as kakashi pulled sasuke out of the ground he stalked over to the area where sakura and naruto sat, mumbling something about being stronger and cheaters.

"Well I guess you're next naruto."

Slowly walking out to the field, naruto glanced at kakashi. Ever since he could use the force he could sense people's feelings. Kakashi was like an open book to him, telling him he felt nervous and…afraid?

"Well let's give him a reason to fear." Though naruto

Giving a dark chuckle that slowly turned into a dark laugh, naruto raised his hands into the air, which coincidentally made the area darker. Giving a smile under his hood, naruto looked up and saw kakashi staring at him.

"Dodge"

Instantly a large bolt of lightning nearly hit kakashi. But the weird thing was that it came from the clouds. Naruto was making it lightning. Then he blurred out of sight.

Kakashi was busiedly dodging lightning and therefore didn't notice naruto disappear. This would cost him. Then naruto appeared behind him, punching him in the face with force strengthened hit.

BAM!

Kakashi was totally unprepared for the sudden impact of naruto hitting him in the face, and he went flying as a result.

Preparing for another assault, naruto charged electricity to his hands and jumped in the air. Then he sent bolt after bolt after bolt right at kakashi. But kakashi kept dodging. Then kakashi jumped up and grabbed naruto's hands.

What came was a _shocking_ experience for both parties.

Kakashi felt like he stuck his finger in a light socket after taking a shower, and naruto felt the back lash of electricity going through your heart.

"Need to stop the flow…"

Giving an enormous amount of effort, naruto effectively stopped the force of the flow. Then naruto felt a buildup of pressure. He knew he had to release it…but at what cost to his new sensei?

Naruto knew the only way to stop kakashi from being completely obliterated.

Barely holding back the flow, naruto released just enough of the force in a repulse move, so that kakashi would let go and fly back. And that's what happened. Except kakashi hit the ground. Hard. So hard in fact, he was knocked out.

Still floating in midair, naruto released a force scream straight into the ground below him, creating a crater 20 feet deep. Then naruto fell in that hole, passed out and exhausted.

And there, standing in the wake of naruto's destruction were sasuke and sakura, gaping at the pure power of naruto's destruction.

"Is that what he's capable of? If I fought him, he would destroy me..." and that set in motion the formation of one of naruto's most fearsome foes.

AU: well I think that was pretty good for chapter 6 right? Thank you to all my readers, I love you all! Please review.-blood ghost


End file.
